Story 7: Blast From the Past
by Bluey 123
Summary: Tiva is threatened when someone from Tony's past re-appears. Sequal to all my other stories.
1. Chapter 1

_**If you haven't read my stories before you might not understand some of this. You are welcome to start readind here, but t find ot what happened to get Tony and Ziva to this place read my other stories. just go to my profile page and click on my first story "he's not my brother" all my stories so far are linked.**_

_**to those who have been wonderful and loyal, and have kept reading, Thanks a bunch, couldn't have done it with out your wonderful reviews!!**_

**_Oh this chapter has some sex in it, I tried not to go into to much detail about t, but if you feel you might be offended, this is your warning._**

Chapter 1

"You going to be ok with this Tony?" Gibbs asked eyeing him off.

"Sure boss, I just love watching my wife on a date with another man."

"I am not on a date DiNozzo" Ziva's voice snarled over the speaker in MTAC. Their eyes returned to the screen to watch her feed coming in.

"what would you call it Ze-vah?"

"my job Tony."

"You two better snap out of this, or I'm reinstating rule 12"

"Sorry Boss," they both said in unison.

"We know that one of the men in that room is the man the Special Agent Watts is looking for. I want you to get a good look at everyone, we'll take their photos then you get out of there, understand?" Ziva had the languages needed to accomplish this mission, something Watts team lacked, that and the correct anatomy to really infiltrate the situation, Gibbs didn't like the fact that Since Ziva ran an Austin Martin into a gate Watts had called on her a few times, but it was better that they used her occasionally with Gibbs watching over then Vance insist she move teams.

The newly weds had spent a week in the Hawaii on their honey moon and had dropped into headquarters to drop off some gifts when Ziva was called to the assignment. She didn't mind, she'd missed the excitement and action it had been 3 weeks since Tony was shot, and she had intended coming back to work the next day anyway. Tony was still on his crutches but he had no problem sitting in MTAC watching her.

Gibbs may have joked about reinstating rule 12, but he couldn't do that to them. There is an exception to every rule, and they were defiantly the exception to this one. He loved watching them. It reminded him of how happy he was with Jenny when she had worked under him. It was a bitter sweet feeling, but as every day passed it was tasting a little less bitter, and a lot sweeter.

Gibbs had seen a change in Tony over the last year and a half. after Jeanne and Cassidy he thought Tony was a broken man, then he watched him as he mended, all along he had no idea it was Ziva that healed him.  
They were even professional at work. They were them, they flirted and had fun, but that happened before they were married, and it seemed to improve their work anyway. Though Gibbs would never admit to approving, and they did still receive a lot of head slaps.

"Behave yourself Mrs DiNozzo I see you checking out his ass."

"That's David-DiNozzo."

"You're a married woman no matter what way you spin it."

Gibbs knew it was all in jest. If anything it improved their proformance, and their marriage.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony unlocked the door to their apartment as Ziva rambled about the insanity of idioms. "…I mean, paint the town red, why red? Why not blue or purple? I thought that it was meant to mean you were having a good night… red means anger, should it not mean that you're having a rage filled night?" Tony gestured for her to walk through the door, then followed her in closing the door behind him as he rolled his eyes at her rant. He knew there was only one thing to do to stop this. He threw his pack on the ground, raised the brim of his cap, wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her into him, his lips met hers and he passionately kissed her. Their lips wrestled for a while, his massaging her top lip as she did the same to his bottom lip, only she used her teeth as well. Tony had only meant it as a way to get her to stop rambling, but this was good, this was better. The excitement from her kiss let him know that kissing wasn't all she wanted to do. "I can't believe you were flirting with all those men tonight Zee-vah," he loved to tease her, he knew it would make her more aggressive.

"I can not say I do not love my job, some of them where VERY good looking Tony." She inturn, loved to get him worked up too. They were both totally secure in their relationship, but their urge to tease each other would probably never dissipate. She rapidly unbuttoned his shirt as they stumbled into the bedroom, their lips firmly interlocked. Tony unbuckled his bet, and unzipped his pants letting them fall to the floor, he then focused on disrobing her. She was still wearing her cocktail dress from her assignment. He reached round her back and slowly, passionately, teased the zip on the back of her dress open, he slip his index finger under the strap on her right shoulder and ran his hand down across her skin and down her arm, allowing the strap of her dress to drop, then with ran his hand across her other shoulder making the emerald green dress plummet to a pool on the floor. She shuddered as a surge of electricity spiralled down her spin as the cold air licked at her bare flesh. She stretched her neck back allowing his to run his mouth down her. Suddenly she pushed him back onto the bed, climbing on top of him and straddling him. They made love perfectly and passionately. Slowly, they melted together as one, rocking and grinding till they screamed out in ecstasy.

Lying side by side, he on his back, her on her side, she continued to admire his body, trailing the tips of her fingers across his face, down his neck, finally reaching his torso. She loved the feel of his rippling chest, she lay a few gentle kisses on him as she went. Catching their breath they lay first in silence.

"You know," Tony started, "If you keep doing that my legs won't work anymore."

"I am sorry, I will not do it again if you do not want me to." She said giving him a half smile with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh no… you don't need to go to extremes, I'm just saying is all. Hey!" he suddenly cried. Ziva's wondering fingertips had ventured past his torso and circled a very sensitive part of his anatomy.

"Do you not approve Tony?"

"Come on,,, give a guy a chance to re-cooperate from what just happened."

"Fine," she muttered, displeasure apparent in her voice. I will leave you to re-cooperate as you say." She rolled over, stood up she reached for her robe, smoothly, the deep red satin fell over her body. She tied it at the front then left the room.

"Where do you think your going Sweet Cheeks?

"If you will not satisfy my hunger I will have to go elsewhere."

"Come on, we've just had a week in Hawaii and we barely left the room, besides, I'm still an injured man!"

"Perhaps that is it. I will have to find a man who has not lost a rather large percentage of their blood recently… just until you are better of course.

"You were just kidding about those guys being good looking right. You're talking about food right?" Tony sat up, waiting to hear a response, his eyebrows furrowed. The sound of the fridge door opening and the milk bottles in the door clanging against each other, allowed Tony to relax slightly.

"OH… they were good looking Tony."

"But not like me right?" he called down the hall.

**_So what you think??? one chapter down!!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Look,,,, an update in under a week!!!!_** **_Enjoy!!_**

Chapter 2

As the time turned over to 0500 hours the alarm started to sound. Ziva's hand reached from beneath the covers to turn it off. She carefully tried to move Tony's arm without waking him so she could go for her morning run, however it seemed unusually heavy today.

"Not today. Stay in bed. It's cold out there, and I'm nice and warm, not to mention extremely cuddly."

"I should go for my run."

"come on Ziva, take a day off."

"I tell you what, if you have another way for me too get my heart rate up, I'll happily stay here…"

Tony quickly raised his arm. "GO! You know I'm still weak and am meant to be resting." Ziva smirked as got out of bed, putting on her running clothes.

"You will be alright today while I am at work, yes?"

"been meaning to talk to you about that."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The elevator doors opened at NCIS headquarters.

"Gibbs is not going to let you do any field work in your condition Tony. You should have stayed at home."

"But what fun would that be? I'd be bored out of my brains."

"Fine, but when Gibbs asks, I told you to stay home."

"Fine... just after I tell him the reason I'm not active yet is because you kept me busy these last few weeks, and didn't give me any time for R&R."

"I didn't hear you complaining."

"MCGEE!!" Tony gleefully called as he entered the bullpen "did you miss me buddy?" Tony was a little hurt when McGee's eyes didn't leave his screen. "Hey last time you and Kate did this I saved your asses by nearly getting myself blown up by a car bomb. Plague, shot, what does someone have to do around here to get some attention?"

"I thought you'd had enough _attention._ That is what you told me, yes?"

"Different Zee-vah, very different."

"Hang on a minute. McGee are you wearing an Armani shirt?" Tony looked more closely at McGee's shirt then at his own. They were the same. "This is crazy, McFashion-victim is wearing the same shirt at me? I feel dirty, I need to change." He moved over to his filing cabinet, opening the bottom draw. He had expected to see a clean change of clothes. He always kept a set in the bottom draw, in their line of work, you had to be prepared for anything. Instead of a nice crisp shirt, he was shocked to see, files. Green, suspended files. "What's going on around here?"

McGee's phone rang, he picked it up, he paused for a second. "On my way Abs." He stood up and attempted to leave.

"Probie!" Tony yelled.

"What?"

"I can't believe you're ignoring me again."

"Sorry DiNozzo, in the middle of a case, Abby's got something."

"Great, we'll come with and you can fill us in on the way." All three of them stepped into the elevator to head down to Abby's lab.

"Does Gibbs know you're here?"

"Not yet." Ziva said

"oh boy! He's going to be pissed." McGee stated, sharing a look and a knowing grin with Ziva.

"What is the case we are working on McGee?" Ziva asked as the lift door opened and they all stepped out.

"We've been working with DC Metro. They've been chasing a Drug dealer."

"What has that got to do with us?"

"His muscle appears to be a navel officer. So Miriam and I…"

"Hold up there probie… you and Miriam?" Tony interjected

"Yes Tony, Miriam and I…"

"She sounds hot, what's she doing putting up with you?"

"We're working on the case Tony."

"Yeah, but I always get to work closely with the hot girls… not you." Ziva laughed as she rolled her eyes. "What's happened to this place? I go on sick leave for 3 weeks and everything has turned upside down." Tony said as they walked through the threshold of Abby's lab. "Hey Abs."

"Tony! Ziva! Your back" She ran over to the two agents hugging them.

"Abs, the crutches."

"Oh sorry Tony, here," the forensic scientist pulled a stool closer to him, allowing him to sit down. Before she turned around and walked back to her computer.

"Nice to know some things around here don't change. What's happened to this place? It's like I've woken up in Bizzaro Land or something." This time it was Abby and McGee's turn to share a look.

"So did McGee tell you the good news?" Abby started to tease.

"Arh no, I thought I'd let you do the honors." McGee joined the rouse.

"What good news Abby?" Ziva asked

"About the baby."

"WHAT?"

"McGee and I, we're expecting." Tony's face went pale. What was going on here? This wasn't the NCIS he'd loved and remembered.

"You two…."

"Sure, you didn't think you could stay the NCIS hot couple for too long did you?"

"But, I arh… Ziva?"

Abby broke into fits of laughter, "Jeeze Tony, Gullible much? We were just teasing. That look on your face was priceless though!"

"So no baby?"

"No baby. Trust me, and if I was pregnant it wouldn't be McGees."

"Good to know." Tony replied.

"What's good to know DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he sailed into Abby's lab, coffee in hand, blond following him. Tony wasn't sure how much more of this he could handle. Who was she? Why was she following Gibbs? Was she his replacement? Did he even still work here? What's going on? He knew he shouldn't have come back early. Coming back to work early never ended well.

"Arh that Abby's still pure?"

"what are you doing back here? Ziva I told you to keep him home."

"I tried, he is very stubborn though. He would not listen."

"Next time,,, make him listen. What've you got Abs?"

"Anthony? Anthony DiNozzo?" the blond questioned with a thick Southern accent.

Tony looked up this was all getting too much for him. His head was spinning. What now? He thought to himself.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Anthony it's me, Mims."

Mims? Who was, Mims? He looked closer at her, No, it couldn't be. "Miriam Fallon?"

"You do remember me."

"Ha ha ha, how could I forget you Miss Fallon?" Ziva looked at her husband, then at 'Mims.' She was not impressed. The smile on Tony's face said it all. "Hey Boss, Mims and I used to work Detroit together." He turned back to Miriam "How longs it been?"

"Too long."

"How long you been here, working for DC Metro?"

"couple of years now. After you left the station it was never as much fun."

"Me? No way You were always the one who made my life torture."

"I did not."

"Oh yes you did, all that ball busting? You were quite the tease, and you knew it."

Tease? This woman used to tease Tony? Ziva thought to herself. My Tony? Why is she here, it's not like she's attractive anyway, she never was into blonds, but Tony, who knew. She resented the smile that Miriam had brought to her husbands face and the fact he'd quickly tried to stand up in his excitement to see her. She could feel her blood starting to boil as she watched the two of them mingle. It was obvious from the conversation that Tony had wanted her, and that she'd revelled in the attention. Ziva would have to be careful of this woman… she was going to be fierce competition.

**_Thoughts????_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ziva sat at her desk, she didn't look at her screen or a file though, she was watching Tony, standing at the bottom of the stairs talking to Miriam Fallon, Mims, as Tony had referred to her. McGee still trying to work on the case at his computer was trying to pull up information. "I do not see why she needs to be here McGee."

"Who? Miriam?"

"Yes, Miriam. What does she have to do with the case?"

"You're not jealous are you Ziva?"

"Of her? NO. no. no. do not be ridiculous. With her long blond curls, and her enormous… assets. Why would I be jealous?"

"He loves you Ziva."

"I know that McGee…. But does she? I mean look at her, tall, and all feminine. Oh and what was that, did she just push his shoulder as she laughed? He is on crutches for screaming out out."

"... Crying out loud... You know, the sooner we solve this case, the sooner she'll be gone."

"Of course. You are right. What can I do McGee?"

"Ok, well DC Metro has been tracking down a rather prominent drug dealer, and…"

"Did you see that? Does she really think that tossing her hair like that is appropriate in the work place?"

"You used to do that."

"I did not!"

"sure you did, all the time, trying to get Tony's attention. You two were always flirting."

"We were not, besides, he is married. She should not be acting like that with him."

"I don't know Ziva, what I do know is that Gibbs will kill me if I don't have something by the time he gets up here."

"Look at her, with her fake laughing. He is married."

"Maybe she doesn't know."

"You don't think Tony has told her about me?"

McGee realising what he'd said and just how badly Ziva would take it, he stumbled as he tried to pull his foot out of his mouth.

"No, I'm sure he did, I just meant."

"Oh I know what you meant." She said storming back to her desk, sitting down and taking it out on her computer which seemed to be taking much longer to load then it actually was. She continued to thump the keyboard and screech at the monitor, till she looked up there in front of her was Miss Fallon and Tony, looking at her.

"Everything alright Sweet Cheeks?"

"Sweet Cheeks? Oh, things don't change with you do they." Miriam said, she turned to Ziva, "this one was always after me too, he would used to call me Honey-Buns. You hold out though, keep him on his toes."

Tony looked at Ziva and could see her fists tightening, if it was possible, he could have sworn he saw smoke coming out of her ears, he knew she was pissed. It was obvious he'd neglected to tell this woman he was married, and now Ziva knew that he'd wanted her, and never got her. "Arh, Mims, this is Ziva, my…"

"Wife, I'm his wife Honey-Buns." And with that Ziva stood up and stormed off in the direction of Abby's Lab.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Why would he not tell her? Two words Abby, two words is all it would have taken for him to tell her, I'm married."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, I'm sure he was just catching up and…"

"and she's not even his type. Blond hair, blue eyes, big boobs, well maybe that's his type. But Honey-Buns? Really? And this being his routine?"

"his Routine?"

"She never slept with him Abby, or so she claims, but she was flirting with him, she wanted him to chase her, you should have seen her us there, laughing and playing, and smiling, it was disgusting."

"Well Tony can be funny though. Why wouldn't she laugh?"

"Maybe he didn't tell her because he still wants the thrill of the chase. He's still into her."

"ZIVA… don't be crazy he loves you."

"so then why would he not have told her?"

"Not told who what David?" Gibbs said as he walked into Abby's lab.

"Arh, the case." Ziva took a stab in the dark hoping that it might fit, realising that she still hadn't taken notice of what the case was actually about.

"Good try Ziva, Abs, what've we got?"

"Ok so we know that the guy who's been moonlighting as a bodyguard for this dealer is definaty a naval officer, but what we don't know is who."

"I knew all that Abby, anything I don't know?"

"that Koalas aren't actually bears…"

"Abby."

"they're not Gibbs, they'remarsupials like the kangaroos."

"the case Abby."

"oh yeah, ok…"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ziva returned to the squad room after establishing that the team was looking for the bodyguard for a big drug dealer in DC. They also had concerns that the dealer was heavily armed with weapons stolen by the Naval officer, and now some were starting to turn up on the street. It had been a lot to digest, and Gibbs had told her to start checking out cars that matched a description given to him during a recent interrogation of one of the perps found carrying them.

Ziva was not impressed when she stepped out of the lift and started walking towards her desk only to see Miriam sitting on Tony's desk while they continued their walk down memory lane. The second Tony saw her, he stood up, forgetting that moving that quickly and putting weight on his leg actually hurt causing him to wince and fall back into his chair. Miriam seeing Tony's worried face turned to see what he was looking and gave Ziva a half smile and raised an eyebrow telling Ziva that she was enjoying getting close with Tony.

"Ziva, I was just telling Miriam about the time you were framed and the FBI, Mosad and your father were all after you."

"Oh yes, they were a fun few days." Seeing the displeasure in her eyes and hearing it in her voice made Tony stand up, pull his crutches to his armpits and hobble across to her.

"This woman is amazing…"

"Please Tony, I have to work, and I would like to go home at some point tonight."

"She speaks like 9 languages, and you should see her with a knife, I tell you, it's scary…"

"TONY. Please." She said feeling her teeth starting to grind in her now very tense mouth.

"Sorry Honey," Miriam said condescendingly. "We'll let you slog it out, come on Tony, I want to hear more about when you took down that La Granoulle character it sounds simply fascinating. Weren't you scared?"

McGee who witnessed all of this walked over to Ziva's desk. "You alright?"

"I am fine McGee, I will be even better when we have solved this case."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry Guys... Had computer problems, only just got it working again.._**

Chapter 4

Tony walked into the apartment; the only light that lit the room was the light from the moon and the street lights outside. He carefully took his pack of his back and stood on his good leg while he took his jacket off and hung it on the hook near the door.

He walked further into the apartment. Ziva sat, quietly on the couch in the living room, a tub of ice-cream in her hand eating it straight out of the container with a spoon. This was not good. Ziva never ate ice-cream like that. She never really had a sweet tooth. This was new territory for Tony. "Do you want me to turn the light on babe?" Tony was probably the only man she would EVER let call her anything other then her actual name. She sat there, silently seething. "Babe? You know, funny story, McGee had to give me a lift home, seems my ride left without me." Ziva rolled her eyes, still not saying anything. "Ziva. Please, talk to me."

"why didn't Miriam just give you a lift home, I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Mim's and I used to work together. We were just catching up."

"Catching up??? Do you think I am stupid? I saw your face light up when you realised who it was, and you did no work all day, all you did was flirt with… her"

"Come on you can't honestly be jealous. I married you. I begged you to marry me, even to stay married to me that time. I never thought I'd actually roll over one morning, as you sleepily opened your eyes and pull out that ring from my draw and ask you to marry me. It was you, it was all you, you made me the man I am, the man I want to be. How can you be jealous?"

"You didn't even tell her who I was."

"I just got caught up in reminiscing. It wasn't intentional." Ziva looked him square in the eye, trying to get a reading on what he was thinking, and if he was telling the truth.

"Did you ever sleep with her?"

"No. Never."

"but you wanted to?"

"Yeah, I guess, but I used to want to sleep with everyone, you knew that." Ziva stabbed the spoon into the ice-cream. She had known it, she'd even been like that herself, but she didn't think she'd actually meet one of his… pursuits, and the fact he never got his way with her? She wondered if unresolved issues would come flooding back. She reached for the end table next to the couch. She pulled out a sour gummy worm, dipped it in the now soft ice cream and ate it.

"that's disgusting Ziva." Tony said, scruntching his face as he watched her put the foul concoction into her mouth.

"It is actually not that bad. I do not trust her Tony, I will snap her little neck if she tries to get closer to you."

"Now that's the Ziva I know and love." He kissed her on the forehead, and took the ice-cream out of her hand, picked up the bag of sour worms and started hobbling towards the kitchen as best he could. How about we get some real dinner, at least that way I'll have something to loose when I watch you eat any more of this delightful dessert."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony and Ziva walked into NCIS headquarters early the next morning, they were aware they hadn't been terribly productive yesterday and wanted to make some head way to make it up to the team. The dark squad room was empty as they sat down and started up their computers. "Hey Ziva?"

"Yes Tony."

"I need a little more information about the case."

"What type of information?"

"like all of it. I guess I was so busy… well you know, talking to Miriam,"

"don't you mean, Honey-Buns?"

"Very funny, basically I don't even know what or who we are looking for."

"You really didn't do any work yesterday did you?"

Ziva went on to explain the case to Tony, how Gibbs had got a description of the car during interrogation, the concern about military grade weapons being sold on the street and the fact a naval personnel was moonlighting as muscle, aligning himself with such an unsavoury character.

They set to work, matching cars, looking into officers that would be able to pull off such a hist, rosters, deployments, inventory irregularities. Several hours past and people started arriving to commence their working day. By the time Gibbs arrived, coffee cup in hand, they had a few leads, and were eager to impress him with them.

"What time did you two get here?" Gibbs demanded to know.

"0500 Boss" Tony said boastfully.

"Good, you find anything?"

"We have found a few things, or suspects. Leon Wilson has clearance for high level weaponry." Ziva started

"arh, but Leon was deployed around the time your witness said he bought the gun," Tony eagerly interrupted, wanting so badly for Gibbs to recognise his 'brilliance.' "I think the more likely suspect would be…"

"Morning all, isn't it such a lovely day? Oh Tony you know you should be up and about on that leg, Zeta, you really should take better care of him, here Tony, I'll get you a chair." Miriam had swanned into the bullpen pulling of her Hermes scarf from around her neck as she did. She wheeled the chair from behind Tony's desk closer to him.

"It's Ziva." She scowled as she looked at the tall leggy blond, she was sure she'd worn that tight little skirt and heels purely for Tony's benefit. She moved back to behind her desk and sat down pretending to look at something on the screen rather then let everyone see her emotions and it wouldn't have been hard with her blood boiling like it was.

"So, what have we found?"

"Oh yeah, as I was saying, it's more likely to be Jim Wallace. He's on leave at the moment but is reported to have gotten pretty seriously into gambling a few years ago and racked up a whole lot of debt that someone at his level wouldn't be able to pay off. Now he's driving round in some very expensive cars claiming a wealthy relative passed away and left him a fortune."

"Ziva, check out his story about a relative willing him a lot of money." Gibbs ordered.

"On it."  
"Tony I need you to go check out where this guy works. Look into their inventory, get statements. You know the drill"

"Arh Boss, in case you haven't noticed I'm probably not the most,,, able to do that right now."

"Fine, take Fallon with you." Ziva's head snapped up. At least while they were near her she could keep an eye on them, and make sure Miss Fallon was trying anything on that she wouldn't approve of.

"Gibbs, is that really wise? I mean, Tony is still on crutches and….

"He came into work Ziva, must mean he feels he's ready. He shouldn't be here if he's not able to fulfil the requirements of the job."

**_OH NO..... will Ziva be right? wll something happen? will TOny give in to tempation.... will Gibbs head slap anyone? All these questions and more will be answered... but... the more reviews I get, the faster I work!!! hint hint._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Your reviews worked... and as your reward, here is your next chapter. Enjoy!!!_**

Chapter 5

"Gibbs do you really think that it is wise to get Tony to go to the base and do the questioning?" Ziva inquired hoping he was change his mind and she would be able to run after him and protect him from the viperous Miriam. She'd resolved that she trusted Tony and that he wouldn't betray her, he'd probably be to frightened too. He knew what she was capable of. Miriam was different though, there was nothing to stop her from trying to get her claws into Tony, and that was a chance Ziva wasn't prepared to take.

"He is a very skilled agent Ziva, you doubting his abilities?"

"No, I know he is a good agent… it is just…"

"or are you doubting his loyalty?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony and Miriam spoke to a commanding officer who told them that Jim Wallace seemed respectable but always seemed to have other things on his mind. He was surprisingly clumsy for a Naval Officer, they'd found out a lot about the man, checked the inventory and assessed security procedures. On the way back to NCIS Tony had hoped they'd discuss the case, mull things over the way he did with the team, but Miriam had a cunning way for pulling Tony off course.

"Why didn't you ever ask me out Anthony?"

Tony ran his hands through his hair then propped them on his head, did his nervous laugh, the one that he often used to stall, allowing him to carefully consider a response. "I don't know, maybe because we had to work together, maybe I didn't think you would have said yes."

"But you obviously asked Zeta out."

"Zeta… I mean, Ziva and I just kind of happened."

"So you weren't attracted to her? Because it always seemed like you were attracted to me."

"Oh, I was attracted…"

"I know you were."

"actually I was talking about..."

"You know… you'd almost warn me down."

"warn you down?"

"you know when we worked in Detroit. You were so close when you left." Miriam said as she parked her car in a secluded car park on the base.

"Yeah? I knew no one could withstand the DiNozzo charm forever."

"We would have been good too. But you know that don't you? We could still be good Tony." Miriam leaned in close to him, her lips tantalisingly close to his, he could feel her warm breath coming from only millimetres away from him. He had wanted her for so long in Detroit. Before he knew it, her lips collided with his, her hands caressing his face. He pulled back

"What are you doing? I love…." Out of the corner of his eye he saw her, the look on her face said it all. She was hurt, betrayed. He'd never seen her look like that. "Ziva." He yelled

"But we could have it all." Miriam attempted to persuade him, not realising what he had seen.

Tony flung open the car door. He grabbed his crutched.

"Ziva." He yelled after her. Her back was turned as she walked hastily away from him.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ziva stood in the ladies bathroom inside NCIS. Tears streaming down her face. There was no disputing what she'd seen. The image of Tony and Miriam kissing was burnt into her head, replaying over and over, her own personal hell. She was grateful Tony had been on crutches, it meant he wasn't fast enough to catch up with her, she escaped from him easily. She didn't know what to think, her head spun frantically and all she wanted to do was run to him, to Tony, and feel safe in his warm embrace, that wasn't going to happen, she didn't know if she'd ever have that feeling of security again. Ziva poured water over her face and examined it closely in the mirror. It wouldn't be long till someone found her and the last thing she wanted were the questions that would accompany them. She felt trapped. If she left the ladies bathroom someone would almost certainly see her. Her phone started to ring, she pulled it out of her pocket, Tony's name appeared on the screen, she silenced it, her back slid down the wall till she sat with her elbows on her knees, her hands were the only thing stopping her head from falling completely as she burst into tears once more, dropping the phone on the hard, cold tiles beneath her.

She couldn't believe it was true, it couldn't possibly have happened. Not Tony. Not now. She knew he'd been a player, but they were married, he had asked her to marry him. She'd thought that Tony would at least honour the sanctity of marriage. She'd figured that's why he'd always been so scared of commitment because he knew that once he did, his playing days were over. Could she really be that wrong about him? The man she loved? The only man who had ever truly understood her?

Her body was num, and cold. There was a knock at the door, she wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand and quickly jumped to her feet hoping beyond reason that they'd go away or at the very least, not notice her desperation.

The door snuck open slightly. The first thing to appear was a foot, it was obviously a man's by footwear. Ziva couldn't imagine who she'd prefer to see entering the room. A hand curled around the door, and then a face, a concerned face, a caring face, a loving face. It was Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He looked at Ziva, "what are you doing in here?"

"Looking for you."

"I am sorry Gibbs, I will be out shortly, have we any more leads?" Ziva asked trying desperately to hide her face, and inturn, her emotions. Gibbs looked around the room making sure they were alone, then started to move towards her. "You shouldn't be in here."

"no, probably not." Ziva could feel herself weakening with ever step he took, inching towards her. "seems Tony is looking for you. He's hobbling to Autopsy, then to Abby's lab, I didn't mention how hastily you moved towards the bathroom when he asked."

"I appreciate that." He was now standing right in front of her. She could feel his eyes focused on her. She couldn't hold out any longer. Her eyes flooded with tears and again she fell against the wall and slid down. Gibbs watched her before he got down to join her on the floor. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Comforting her.

"Miriam won't be here forever you know."

"I know."

"And Tony…"

"Do not try to tell me he would never betray me like that."

"What he do?"

"I saw them Gibbs. In the car. It looked like a betrayal to me." With this, rage set in. She stood up. Gibbs following, she started to walk towards the door. He grabbed her arm.

"What did he do Ziva?"  
"It does not concern you."

"TELL ME." He roared.

**_Review!!!! you know you'll be rewarded!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tears streamed down from her eyes. "I saw them. I saw them in the car. She had her hands on his face, and…." She could hardly speak. Gibbs had only ever seen Ziva this choked up once before, when she burst into tears at the hospital in a desperate attempt to remind Gibbs who he was, confessing to killing Aries, her brother, to save him. He wrapped one hand around the back of her head, and placed the other on her back and pulled her in to rest on his chest. He stroked her hair that fell on her back as he she sobbed.

"It'll all be alright Ziva."

"You can not say that."

"Ziva." He pulled back a little, "Ziva look at me." She lifted her head from his chest and looked into his eyes. "It will be alright."

He pulled her close again, as she continued to cry. There was something in that Gibbs glare that made her feel safe, she trusted him, and while part of her still didn't believe him, most of her did. She wasn't sure if it would be alright tonight, or tomorrow, or next week, maybe it would take a year or more depending on which path she ended up heading down. But the more she thought about it, the most she knew Gibbs was right, one day, it would be alright.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony had gone to Autopsy first, he'd decided that on the off chance she'd gone there it would have been easier to explain to Ducky what was going on then it would to Abby. He knew that once he entered her lab, he'd be given the third degree, and he needed to find Ziva as soon as he could, he couldn't waste time answering question after question. He took a deep breath and walked into Abby's lab.

"Hey Tony"

"Listen, Abs, you haven't seen Ziva have you?"

"No, not for a while, you want me to ring her and find out where she is?"

"no, don't do that, I'll find her."

"What's wrong? You guys haven't had a fight have you?"

"Not exactly Abs, not yet anyway."

"Tony is that?" Abby may not have had Crazy Ninja senses like Ziva, but she did have excellent forensic senses, she could tell when something was wrong from a mile off.

"What?"

"Are you wearing?..." Abby peered at his lips, "You are, you've got lipstick smear on your face." Tony started to frantically try to rub it off. "But Ziva doesn't wear lip gloss, or if she does it's always a natural colour, never a red like that. That's more of a colour I'd expect…. Miriam to wear." Tony's head dropped and Abby could see she'd uncovered something that Tony truly wasn't dealing with.

"What the hell did you do DiNozzo?" Gibbs roared as he walked into Abby's Lab. Both Abby and Tony turned to look at the enraged man storming in.

"What do you mean boss?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Why the hell have I had to send my Liaison Officer home because of you?"

"Oh God, you talked to her?"

"Not so much DiNozzo. I couldn't really make out what she was saying seen as she was crying so much."

"She was crying? Listen boss, I…"

"I don't care! What did you do to her? What did she see in that car?"

"She told you about that?"

"NOW DiNozzo. What did you do?"

"It wasn't me. I was just sitting there, and before I knew it Miriam…." He paused, looking at the silver haired man who was scowlling at him, Tony hoped he didn't have to say it.

"Say it."

"She kissed me."

"And Ziva saw?"

"Yeah, when I looked up she was there."

"How could you be so stupid?"

"It all happened before I knew what was happening."

"Do you have any idea what it's like to have your spouse in the arms of another person?"

"No boss."

"Well I do. It won't matter how fast it all happened, she's still dam hurt and confused, and like it or not, you had everything to do with that."

"I never meant to hurt her, I love her, I don't want to be with Miriam. I want to be who I am when Ziva's around, she makes me a better person."

"Well yeah DiNozzo, I know."

"Please Boss, you have to let me go to her."

"I don't think that's what she wants right now."

"I don't care what she wants, I care about what she needs."

"Do you really think that's you right now?"

"I'm her husband."

"Then start acting like it DiNozzo." Gibbs bellowed as he stormed out of the room.

"What? Not even a head slap?"

"You don't want me to head slap you DiNozzo, you wouldn't get off the floor if I did.

Tony wrapped his hands around his head, he used the palm of his hands to rub his forehead before he let out his anger and frustration in a meaningless scream.

"Tony? You alright?" A soft spoken Abby asked as she gently placed one hand on her shoulder.

"I've messed it up Abby, this time I've really messed it up."

"Come on Tony, you've messed up plenty of times before, but you have a way of making everything right again."

"I don't know that she'll even give me a chance to make this right Abbs."

"She kissed you didn't she?"

"Ziva?"

"No Miriam."

"Yeah, I should have listened to Ziva, she got all weird about it last night. She was eating comfort food." "

"I didn't know she even knew what comfort food was."

"I don't think she really does. The crazy Ninja was dunking sour worms in ice-cream." he laughed

"now that's more the David we all know and love. Messing up a time honoured American tradition" Tony looked at Abby his moment of respite from his agony was over.

"I do Abs, I really do love her."

"I know Tony. You have to go and find her. Make it right."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had finally gotten dark allowing Gibbs to quit work for the day. On the way home he had picked up dinner. He headed down to the basement to start work on his boat. As he started the descent he called "you know you won't solve anything if you don't give him a chance to talk to you." When was low enough he peered round the large basement, Ziva had once again found herself in the safety of the inside of the boat's skeleton, like a child seeking refuge under it's mothers skirt.

"I am not ready."

"He's worried about you Ziva."

"If he was worried, he would not have kissed her."

"She kissed him David." He said handing her a Chinese container and chopsticks.

"He knew how I felt Gibbs, he shouldn't have let himself get into a situation where anything like this could happen."

"True, but this is DiNozzo. He searches for the good in everyone. He never wants to believe that a friend would hurt or betray him."

"But it is okay for him to hurt and betray me?"

"If you think that's what he meant to do, here, call my lawyer." He pulled out his wallet and handed her a business card. She looked at it, pain spread across her face. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Gibbs suggesting she should ring a lawyer and end their marriage. The thought hadn't even entered her head until now. She looked at the card, perplexed, then at him.

"Gibbs I…"

**_Oh dear!!!!! what will happen??? _**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A million times SORRY!!!! my computer had to go visit my brother due the the amount of viruses that were completely screwing up my system. By the time I got my computer back, I'd forgetten what was happening in this story and where I was taking it!!!! sorry!!!**_

Chapter 7

"You can't even look at it properly can you? That should give you your answer."

Gibbs was right, she couldn't look at the card for more then a glance. She hadn't even considered that option.

"But how do I forgive him?"

"You start by letting him talk to you Ziva, without kicking his ass."

"I can't make any promises about that."she joked "Please, can't I just stay here tonight? I can't face him right now."

"I think it would be better if you went home." Gibbs suggested.

"I can't."

"Fine. But you're talking to him… tomorrow. There are clean sheets in the guest room, and you know where the bathroom is."

"Thank you Gibbs." He stretched out his arms, she moved towards him and fell against his chest. He closed his arms around her and gently kissed the top of her head in a rare and compassionate moment.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Where do you think you're going?" Gibbs asked Ziva as she walked out of the kitchen as she finished pinning her hair into a tight bun.

"NCIS. Do not worry, I will not let this interfere with my work."

"You're not going anywhere."

"excuse me?"

"you heard me, you're not going anywhere, you look like hell."

"I do not."

"Ziva, your room is two down from mine. I could hardly sleep last night thanks to your crying and how many times did you go to the bathroom? You can't have gotten any sleep. I can't use someone who's not going to be at full strength."

"I am sorry Gibbs, I never meant for you…"

"Stay. Better yet, go home." And with that Gibbs picked up the dry toast Ziva had made herself and walked out the door, "for the record, I like honey on my toast next time."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ziva, you have to call me, I'm going out of my mind here. You didn't come home last night, and you haven't been into work. I know your probably pretty pissed with me right now, and don't want to talk to me, but please, just let me know you're safe. I love you Ziva, let me make this right." Tony hung up his desk phone and rested his forehead in the palm of his hands. He heard the elevator's alert and his head snapped up, hoping to see his amazing wife. Workers poured out but she was not amongst them. Instead there was Miriam. He could feel anger taking over his body, just from the sight of her.

"Well good morning Sunshine, you always were an early bird. No crutches today Honey?" She said in her thick Southern accent.

"Went to the doctor last night and he said I could start trying without them." He huffed.

"Well isn't that just fantastic. Back to full strength you'll be able to get up to all sorts of mischief now," she said suggestively.

"don't you have work to do Mir-i-um?"

"Don't you DiNozzo?" The unmistakeable voice of Leroy Jethro Gibbs came from behind Miriam.

"Boss have you seen…"

"I'll be in autopsy." He stated coldly as he threw his jacket over his chair and continued through the squad room. Tony stood up, slowly and carefully.

"Where ya going sweetie-pie?"

"Get some work done Miriam. Solve the case so you can get out of here and out of my life."

Tony raced towards the elevator, jumping in just as the doors were closing. "Where is she Boss?"

"who DiNozzo."

"You know who. Ziva. You know where she is don't you?"

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"just tell me Gibbs." he replied gruffly, not wanting to play any games.

"Yeah, I do DiNozzo."

"You going to tell me?"

"Nope."

"Why the hell not?"

"I don't see what that would accomplish."

"I need to see her. I need to make this right."

"You know how you make this right Dumb-ass. Don't get caught making out with other women."

"She kissed me." Tony yelled, slamming the emergency stop button.

"That's what an idiot would say to excuse their behaviour."

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"What did I tell you? What did I tell you when you got married?"

"what?"

"When you got married, I told you not to hurt her. You haven't even lasted a couple of months, and already she's crying all night in my spare bedroom."

"She was at your place?"

"Yeah DiNozzo."

"Why didn't you call me? Let me know she was alright? I'm her husband. I have a right to know."

"It's not a right, it's a privilege, and you lost it when you lost her trust."

"I have to make it up to her Boss."

"Yeah, ya do."

"Well where is she now? She come in with you or something?"

"No. She isn't coming in today."

"Why not?"

"She looked like hell. I've already got one agent working at half mast, I didn't need another. Plus, I didn't want to have to explain to Vance why one of my team put a fatal knife whole in Miss Fallon."

"Good point Boss...." Tony paused and took a deep breath. "I love her."

"I know that."

"I'm going to make this right."

"Well yeah DiNozzo. If you don't, I'll probably have to explain the knife wound for Miriam and you. I told you not to piss her off." With that Gibbs pressed the emergency stop button. He stepped back and stood next to Tony as the elevator started to move again, he briskly moved his hand behind and slapped Tony on the back of the head.

'I deserved that."

"She's a good woman Tony, don't mess it up."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony had arrived home that night, hoping that Ziva would be waiting for him. He'd picked up dinner on the way, and even if she wasn't there, he would wait for her. He didn't care how long he'd have to wait. He opened their front door. The lights were off and there on no sign she had been there. His heart dropped a little as he realised she probably wouldn't be back tonight either. He walked into the kitchen and put the food in the oven on a low heat to keep it warm. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down. The later it got the more empty beer bottles fell to the ground in front of him, and the more unlikely it was that Ziva would be coming home to him. As the night went on, he slipped into a deep depression, finally, he paused. Had he heard something at the door or was it his imagination playing tricks on him? He jumped to his feet and eagerly ran to the door hoping to see Ziva on the other side. He swung the door open, he stared in astonishment.

_**One chapter left... If anyone has anythoughts about another story let me know!!!I"m a little bit out of practice!!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Last chapter! enjoy_**

Chapter 8

His eyes started at the legs and moved up over her tight little ass, her smooth hips, flat stomach, past her perfectly sized breasts, along her long elegant neck, her hair caressing her face.

"Mims?" Tony slurred.

"You were expecting someone else?"

"Well, yeah, actually I was expecting…" Her index finger was placed over lips to stop him from talking.

"Well it looks like it's just you and me then doesn't it."

"Well I guess it does."

"Where are your manners tall dark and hansom? Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Yeah, I just don't know how good of an idea that really is."

"Oh, come on sweetness, what could possibly be wrong with two old friends catching up?" she barged passed Tony, bowling him over due to his drunken state. She caught him as he fell. "Come on Stud Muffin, let's get you in a less vertical position." Miriam took his weight and guided him towards the couch, taking his tie off and dropping it on the floor as she went.

"I thought she loved me." Tony said as he fell into the soft cushions of the sofa, half of him lying on the couch, his legs dangled off the side. She pulled of his shoes and socks throwing them across the floor.

"I am just so sorry Tony, you know you deserve better, I nice girl who is going to come home to you every night."

"but she's Ziva, and she's all I need." His voice fizzled out as he passed out.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ziva had wanted to forgive Tony, she had thought about it all day, the only problem was that she couldn't forget. The thought of his lips connecting with Miriam's made her sick to the stomach, but she couldn't help but wonder if she'd been hasty. Gibbs' words ran through her head 'She kissed him David.' She hoped and prayed that was true, and that he hadn't wanted it or enjoyed it. She'd sat in her car long enough. She took a deep breath and opened her car door. She looked to the windows of her apartment. Through the sheer curtains she could see a silhouette, and lights turn on and off. A smile crept onto her face as she assumed he'd stayed awake for her. To see her, to talk to her, to take her into his arms where she'd know everything would be alright. She started the walk towards the building.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Miriam had taken no time to make herself feel at home. With Tony still passed out on the couch, she roamed the apartment. Picking up photos of Tony and Ziva, another of three young children, one of them had to be Ziva, she could see it in her eyes, but the background was nowhere that Miriam recognise. She'd poured herself a glass of wine and as she moved through the apartment she slipped off her scarf, jacket and sweater discarding them on the floor as she walked back towards the couch. She looked at Tony, a sly smile crept onto her face. She started to unbutton her blouse and slid her panties off. She stood above him in only her bra, black pencil skirt and stilettos. She hitched up her skirt a little and started to straddle him on the couch. She started to undo the buttons on his shirt, one by one she exposed more of his masculine chest. She started to plant kisses from his lower torso up to his neck, her body started to rock back and forth on top of his. He could feel hip grinding against his, hand running up his chest. "Ziva?" he moaned as he began to regain consciousness.

"No Tony. She's chosen not to be here, I I have." She kissed him passionately, intensely. Suddenly from the other side of the room they heard something, a strange noise. Both of them craned their necks. Ziva was doubled over, throwing up. She straighten up and jsut looked at them, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Ziva," Tony cried out, desperation in his voice, he looked at the woman on top of him, and was horrified when he realised who it was, he threw her off him and raced over to Ziva. Ziva hastily turned to leave, she was so close to the threshold when his hand grabbed her arm, turning her to face him. "Ziva. Please. I…"

"I do not care. Do not follow me Tony."

"But Ziva I…" Ziva pulled her arm from his grip.

"I mean it Tony. Leave… me… alone," she said sternly before she turned and walked away from him. He had no idea how he was going to fix this. He had hurt her, her eyes had told him everything he needed to know. The most important of all was that he leave her for as long as she needed. He watched as the doors to the lift opened. Ziva looked back at him. A single tear ran down her cheek before she looked down the floor and then stepped into the elevator. Tony fell against a wall. Had he lost her for good this time? It wasn't even his fault. It was hers, Miriam's. What the hell was she doing on top of him anyway? He stood up and took heavy strides towards the Southern Bell.

"What are you doing here Miriam?"

"I came to help you through this awful, awful time."

"I don't need YOUR help Miriam. I don't need you full stop. What I do need is the woman who has just walked out that door, and you're the one to blame here. I'm married! Do you understand that. Married. How the hell can you think it's alright to destroy that?"

"I…."

"Get the hell out of my house, and my life, if I EVER see you again I'll… well I don't know what I'd do, but I know what Ziva would, and I wouldn't stop her."

"But Tony… We…"

"There is no WE. When will you get there through your thick skull? Now, get the hell out of my life."

"But what about the case, you have to see me at work," she reminded Tony smugly.

"call in sick, assign another officer, I don't really care what you do, so long as you don't come near me or Ziva ever again! You better hope I can fix your mess, otherwise I'm holding you PERSONALLY responsible. Now get the hell out, before I do something I'd seriously regret." His eyes burnt into hers, she knew this wasn't an idol threat, he was serious, he meant every word he said. She scurried to pick up all her clothing and holding them in her arms she raced out of the apartment fearing for her safety if she stayed there any longer.

Tony slammed the door behind her. He walked over to couch. He slumped down into it, he elbows on his knees as he buried his head in his hands. He tried to imagine what Ziva what thinking and feeling. It was an impossible task. Their clothes strewn across the floor, under the coffee table he could see Miriam's Black lacy panties. Had Ziva seen those? That must have killed her. Would she ever be able to forgive him. He hadn't even done anything, but he felt guilty and didn't think it would help if he didn't take at least part of the blame. He'd have to wait, till she was ready. He'd wait as long as it would take. He'd never give up, not on her. He only hoped that Ziva felt the same.

_**THE END!!!!**_

_**Sorry guys was getting bored with always having a happy ending. I will attempt one last story from this thread. before I call it quits.... we'll see but don't think I want to take it to much further. I will however tell you what happens next. Not sure what the story will be called so just stay turned to my profile page. I'll post it in the next couple of days. **_

_**Thanks to all my devoted readers, without who I would have given up by now. **_


End file.
